1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device with a bump disposed to overlap an-opening of a passivation film and its end is known. JP A-2002-246407 is an example of related art. If moisture such as an etchant entering between the passivation film and the bump can be prevented from reaching the inside of the opening of the passivation film, reliability of the semiconductor device can be enhanced.